Just moved in
by OliviaBrianCassidy
Summary: After a fun filled day of shopping with Amanda, Olivia bumps into the newest addition to her apartment building.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

_Chapter 1:_

''This is probably more shopping than I've done in 14 years.'' Olivia laughed as she and Amanda walked along the street, headed to Olivia's apartment building.

''It's our day off, and you're one of my best friends. Plus, a girls gotta shop. It'd be a crime if we didn't.'' Amanda replied with a smile, her hands full of bags as was Olivia's.

Their day off happened to fall on the same day; a Saturday. And since neither of them were doing anything and Amanda wanted to get Olivia's mind off of her recent break up with David, she decided to treat her to a girly day. They started off with clothes shopping, which quickly escalated into them getting their nails done, their hair done /and/ their make-up done. It was somewhat refreshing for Olivia. She was always a girly girl but her job pretty much forced her to be butch and badass. Also, she looked and felt smokin' hot when their makeovers were done. Amanda got her hair washed, cut and blowdryed whereas Liv just got hers curled. Amanda's make-up was a lot more subtle than Olivia's, Olivia's was way more out there and popping. Her lips were glossed red, her cheeks were blushed a pretty pink colour and she had a smoky eye done. The mascara accentuated the eyelashes on her big, brown eyes and brown eyeliner made them pop.

''Wanna come up for a coffee?'' Olivia asked Amanda as they reached the door of the building.

''Coffee? I think we need to be tamed.'' Amanda joked with a nod and since she was before Olivia, struggled to open the door of the building. The door quickly opened and when Amanda and Olivia looked up, they seen a _gorgeous_, shirtless man before them. He smiled and showed his pearly whites before stepping back and holding it open for the two girls to walk in. As Olivia walked to the mailboxes, Amanda wasted no time in following the man and talking to him in the furthest corner of the hall.

Flipping through her mail, Olivia watched as Amanda talked to the handsome stranger. Wait, a _really_ handsome stranger. She stood upright and put her mail in one of the bags as she took in his features.

He had black, tight- cut hair, wonderfully tanned skin and a body that any woman would drool at. He was obviously moving into the building because he wasn't wearing a shirt, his jeans were covered in paint and boxes crowded the entrance to the elevator. There was no way Olivia was letting Amanda have him. Plus, he clearly wasn't her type.

She picked up the bags, two in either hand, and began walking towards the pair, not taking her eyes off of his flawlessly toned body. She grinned to herself and cheered in her head, thanking God that she got her 'Cop to hot' makeover today.

''I'm sorry about her.'' Olivia interrupted. ''She's single and the only company she has is a dog.''

The man laughed, a wonderful smile that made her heart melt.

''She wasn't. I was actually just telling her about how I'm moving upstairs.'' He replied.

''Wow, that's so cool. I live here, too. Amanda lives way across town.'' She grinned, still looking at him. A look of anger spread across Amanda's face as she pulled Olivia to the side and whispered angrily to her.

''What the _hell_ are you doing?!'' She hissed, gripping her shoulder tightly.

Olivia shrugged her away and exhaled to be relieved of the pain. ''I'm talking to my new neigbour.'' She winked and pushed past her, approaching him again and talking. Amanda dropped her head in defeat, growled angrily and decided to leave.

''I'm Olivia, by the way. I live on the third floor. Need any help with those boxes?'' She said sweetly, looking into his beautiful eyes.

''Nick. I just moved in and I'm on the second floor. He smiled and pointed to her bags. ''Looks like you're the one that needs help.'' He said with a laugh and quickly scooped the bags from her arms, putting them in an empty box and sitting it in front of the elevator. ''We're gonna need to run and catch this when I send it to your floor.'' He laughed as the door opened and pushed the boxes inside. ''I know most women absolutely hate running but don't worry, I'm pretty fast.'' He added and pushed the button.

Olivia grinned and walked to the end of the stairwell. She was also wearing pumps and excitement was tingling through her body when she heard he figured she hated running. ''Oh, I don't know about that. I think I'm pretty fast, too.'' She smirked.

Nick nodded and the elevator door closed. ''Race you?'' He asked and before he even took a step, she darted up the stairs.

They breathlessly reached the elevator just as it was opening and Nick was more than impressed. Olivia reached for the box her bags were in and picked it up, turning around with a smirk. ''Told ya.''

''I'm impressed.'' He nodded, holding his stitch- pained sides. ''What, do you run marathons for a living or..?''

''NYPD detective more like.'' She smiled and lifted her t-shirt, flashing the badge that hooked onto her jeans. Even when she was off the job, she kept it on in case of emergencies. ''Hurry before your boxes leave.'' She nodded her head to the semi- closed elevator doors and waved the best she could. ''Bye, Nick.'' She said easily, making her way to the door of her apartment.

Nick was in shock. A really, really, really good kind of shock. He was determined to see this woman again.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Date

''Right. 7:00 it is. I'm timing you.'' Olivia grinned as she spoke to Nick on the phone. She tried to ignore the butterflies that invaded her stomach every time he called, texted or anytime he even crossed her mind. She exhaled deeply and threw her phone on the desk, a huge smile on her face as she attempted to get back to work.

''Alright. 7:00 it is.'' Fin mocked her in his best female voice. He shoved her gently as he walked to get coffee. ''Nick, I'm guessing? You two still actin' like 15 year olds?'' He asked humorously, pouring the black liquid into his NYPD mug. Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed.

''No. I'm pretty sure 15 year olds don't get into jazz clubs.'' She smirked, looking up at him with a sly look in her eye. He looked back and laughed loudly, walking towards her desk. ''Why don't you take off? I can finish this for you. Piece of cake.'' He stated as he studied the reports on Olivia's desk.

''Awh, Fin, you're a lifesaver.'' Olivia beamed, instantly standing up and taking her phone back. After all, if she did finish the work she needed to, she would definitely be late. It was already 4 p.m and this was her first date with Nick; it was important.

Nick and Olivia talked a lot since they met and, they pretty much hit it off instantly. They flirted like teenagers and made eachother laugh like comedians. Nick worked at a bank where he used to live and when a huge promottion arose in New York- he took it. And, boy, wasn't he glad.

''No problem, baby girl. Just make sure he has you back before midnight.'' Fin chuckled, handing Liv her coat off the back of her chair and taking another sip of his coffee.

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes, putting the coat on and grabbing her keys, too. ''Whatever, Fin. See ya Monday.'' She replied, silently thanking God she had the weekend off. She was determined to make this night fun.

* * *

''So much for a jazz club, huh?'' Nick groaned as he downed the, non-alcoholic, drink that sat in front of him. ''I'm so sorry, Liv.''

She just laughed and grabbed a hold of one of his hands, her foot already sliding up his leg. ''Stop apologizing. This bar is way quieter anyway.'' She chuckled and kissed his knuckles. ''Y'know, it's almost midnight and I'd really love it if you could come over for some coffee...maybe?'' She blushed, looking up at him.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Nick grabbed his coat and grinned, standing up in 2 seconds flat. ''Let's go.''

She laughed and followed suit, taking his hand and quickly leaving the bar with him. When they finally got a cab, they were outside Olivia's apartment building within 15 minutes and neither of them wasted any time in paying the cabbie, walking inside and to the elevator, making their way to Olivia's door.

''Y'know, my place is a real mess.'' Olivia stated breathlessly as she fumbled with her keys.

''Mine is worse. Believe me.'' Nick shrugged, smiling and helping her unlock the door. He got it in an instant and pushed her inside.

''You've got a thing for opening doors, don't you.?'' Olivia smiled, turning to face him and putting the keys on the plate and dropping her purse on the floor. They were now just moments apart and looking at eachother.

''And you've got a thing for always looking beautiful, don't you?'' Nick teased. He so badly wanted to be touching her. Kissing her. Loving her. But he knew that it was too early yet.

Olivia blushed and pushed him playfully, biting her lower lip and, again, the damn butterflies. ''Shuddup.'' She mumbled and her hand stopped on his shirt buttons, playing with one of them.

He looked down and chuckled before bringing his hands to her hips and pulling her closer to him. She looked up and when she did, he crashed his lips on to hers. His tongue traced her lips and she slightly opened her mouth to accept it. After a minute or two of kissing, she pulled away and smiled.

This was the best first date she could've imagined.


End file.
